


The Pride of a Lost Saiyan

by eternalserinity



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Horror, Lemon, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalserinity/pseuds/eternalserinity
Summary: Kiwi, the first female Saiyan in centuries was created in a lab. She has no friends or family but she is determined to be free. She experiences her first of everything meeting Space Pirates, Kings, Gods and eventually the Z Warriors. She undergoes life lessons that will make her who she is! But who is she? Good or Evil? Lemons! Not suitable for children who are under 18!
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Turles (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 5





	1. Awakening

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ANY of the DBZ characters told in this story…..AKIRA TORIYAMA does….ok so let's get started! ^.^ Please review my story and be honest!**

**CHAPTER 1: Awakening**

**SOLAR SYSTEM ILLYUWN - PLANET RIZQ**

"My Lord," Spax bowed low in front of his Master.  
"You may rise my humble servant." He stood up but kept his eyes lowered to the ground. Standing at 7ft. Spax was a handsome alien from the Sapient race. His skin pale blue and hazelnut eyes could get anyone he wanted and desired. On his planet was rich, natural resources and a peaceful civilization. He never wanted for anything, but sadly his planet was destroyed by the Freiza Empire and he was rescued by his Master. He took him in and he stayed by his side from that point on.

He looked at his servant with a small frown. "Sir. It is complete. We have collected blood samples from each specimen and we were finally able to sequence and mix their DNA perfectly." Spax explained. "Well?" he asked impatiently. "The blood bonded my Lord. It is complete." He smiled wickedly. "Perfect," he murmured. He stood up off his throne and walked towards his servant. "This is the time of awakening." He walked towards the doors that led him into his lab with his servant following close behind him. They stepped into the lab to see his technicians working diligently. There were tubes and tanks with high end computers everywhere. "My ancestors would be so proud of this moment." He thought.

Obsessed with Kakarot, all these years he spent watching him grow. His friends were nothing but weak in comparison to Kakarot's power. To make the pot even sweeter, Vegeta joined the fray displaying immeasurable power. It sent shivers down his spine watching them. With him in Dr. Gero's ear, he pushed him to create the Red Ribbon Army and to test the Z fighters strength. Testing their limits or Kakarot and Vegeta's limits that is. He knew the doctor absolutely HATE Kakarot with every fiber of his being and it drove Gero mad. It was then when he discovered that he was killed and the only thing was left was his laboratory and everything he ever invented. But he was paranoid so he moved the location of the laboratory off planet in a different galaxy.

"Your Majesty" the technician supervisor bowed before the man in charge. "W-we can start the replication p-process whenever you are r-ready s-sir," he squeaked. "Then begin at once." he barely whispered. The technician felt a sharp chill down his spine. This man or whoever he was was scary as shit. He talked with confidence and his words could strike fear within anyone he looked at. He was a dangerous man indeed. He felt the heat emancipating from this God like man and his aura was dark and compelling.

"The genetic makeup of this being we are creating..." the supervisor paused. Spax turned to the tech with murderous intent in his eye. The Tech's eyes began to widen as he walked towards him menacingly. He began to back away hoping not to get killed today or any day for that matter. He didn't want to die! His Majesty chuckled a bit and looked to the supervisor with great interest. "What do you suggest?" Spax stopped and bowed to his Master. The supervisor relaxed a bit exhaling loudly as if he was holding his breath.

"We were thinking that it would be easier to control the specimen if we make it an 'her'. A female Your Majesty." The supervisor led him and a reluctant Spax to the huge computer in the lab. He turned it on and the screen lit up to show them the her possible look during her child, adolescent, and adult years. The computer generated the look of the female specimen and calculated that it would take about 9 months to complete her transformation, just like a human baby fetus. He touched the face of his "soon creation".

He smiled and realized that his day would soon finally come. He didn't think of it as revenge. More or less as a test for the Z Warriors. He frowned. 'They have become soft' he thought. 'Weak in these days of Peace. Kakarot, now a Father of 2. His own son a father. Gohan...such a promising future for a half breed. He beat Cell in the Cell Games and he thought that he would even surpass his father. But studying and becoming a teacher was what his stupid whore of a mother forced down the young saiyan's throat. And Vegeta...The Prince of all Saiyans. He settled down with that blue haired wench and bore 2 halflings of his own. Weak!' "Fine," he finally replied. "Do as you wish, but no mistakes! I've slaughtered for less."

The supervisor bowed before his Lordship. He got up and ran off to start the creation process. "Are you sure you want a female my Lord?" Spax asked, kneeling before his master. "The human is right for a change. It would be easier to control her," he stated. "She will become the greatest adversary of them all. For Kakarot and Vegeta. The rest of the Z Fighters are of no consequence. I'm surprised that they haven't noticed the samples of blood we took from them, including the legendary Broly, that is." He frowned as a flashback occurred in his thoughts.

_***Flashback*** _

Spax enters the hospital on Capsule Corporation, transformed as a doctor and goes into the blood sample room undetected. Bulma was given birth to Trunks at the time and that's why Vegeta didn't detect him. He grabbed a vial of blood that said "Bulma Briefs" and disappears in the night.

A man walked towards the leftover crumbling battlefield of Majin Vegeta and Kakarot. Blood everywhere, he scrapes up Vegeta's blood into a vial. He vanishes as quickly as he came.

After Kakarot and Vegeta battles and defeats Broly, a hooded figure walks toward what was left of the Saiyan Broly. He scrapes up the blood he could find of the Saiyan and disappears. **(Since Super is Canon now meaning a part of the story line I decided to use Dragon Ball Super Broly in this story so it can line up with the story line that I'm using.)**

**_*End of Flashback*_ **

"It was fate that led us here Spax," he quietly told him. "It is time for us to make history."  
"Yes my Lord," he agreed. He walked and stopped in front of the modified generation tank. The organism that looked like a cell split into and kept multiplying at a fast rate that it began to take shape and form. He touched the tank and closed his eyes. 'Soon. Soon you will be born and soon you will be ready' he thought.

"My Lord," Spax began, "What will you call her?" His Master finally opened his eyes and looked at the tank for a few minutes. "Kiwi" he finally said. He turned to look at his servant. "It was a fruit that didn't repulse me back on Earth," he slightly smiled.

*9 Months Later*

A babies' cry rang throughout the lab. Everyone who heard it ran to see the "new" warrior. A wet nurse that was chosen to take care of Kiwi held her as if she was a fragile porcelain doll. Everyone was trying to get the baby to stop crying but the excitement and chatter soon died down quickly as "He" stepped into the room. The only thing that could be heard was footsteps and the baby crying loudly. As he stopped in front of the newborn, she stopped crying her eyes wild and wide. 'Pure and innocent.' He peered at the baby in curiosity. Her skin glowed a dark olive brown hue color, while her hair showed two different colors. Blue at the top of her roots with black thick curls. Her aura shined so brightly showing her power level for an infant. One of the guards who had a scouter pointed to the baby. His curiosity is what killed him.

"HER POWER LEVEL! I-IT'S OVER 2000!" the guard screamed out. Not even looking, His Majesty raised his index finger and blasted a small beam of Ki through the guard's chest. "Auugghh", the guard screamed as his blood started pooling out of his chest. He instantly died.

He noticed her curly hair, wild and untamed and her eyes.

– Her eyes! - He thought.

They were onyx black, deep and bright, but somehow possessed blue irises in them. Her blue hair and eyes must've been because of Bulma Brief's DNA. He used her DNA for her brilliance. Bulma Briefs, a genius in her own right. Her mind was beyond capable. Her skin and demeanor reminded him of Vegeta. A true Prince. His ability to lead was above everyone else. But her power. Her power was definitely Broly. The legendary Saiyan who showed extraordinary power. Kiwi had it all. He didn't want her to have Kakarot DNA though. He thought it would make her weak. He was a goofy fool and his goofiness is what made him mad most of all. So much untapped power that Kakarot had. The power he can achieve. But he was a Saiyan. A Monkey. Just like his new daughter. But he will teach her. She was entrancing yet had an underlying danger behind it. What made it even more surprising, her tail crept up to show itself wrapping around wet nurse's arm.  
He was shocked as he turned to look at the nurse.

"Yes my Lord," she said bowing slightly. "We were able to reconstruct a tail from the Royal Prince Vegeta's DNA. He nodded in approval and began to leave the lab. "Bring her to her room! She has a LOT of training to do within these times of…peace!" He laughed sadistically as he walked out of the lab. Kiwi slept with her tail wrapped protectively around her waist, not knowing the long journey that awaits her. Spax looked at the baby in the dark corner as she was whisked away out of the lab. His brow creased and his frown deepened as he sensed the trouble that lies ahead…TBC


	2. Training for Days to Come

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ANY of the DBZ characters told in this story…..AKIRA TORIYAMA does….ok so let's get started! ^.^ Please review my story and be honest! I do apologize for the years of absence. A lot of things happened and I am now able to finish up where I started. It took me long enough but I really wanted to get these ideas out of my head for the next chapters that I have in mind.**

**CHAPTER 2: Training for days to Come!**

**SOLAR SYSTEM ILLYUWN - PLANET RIZQ**

**Kiwi - 5 MONTHS OLD**

"KIWI!" Her wet nurse yelled. Kiwi sighed with exasperation. She was getting on her nerves. Frustrating as it is, she had the IQ of a genius, but being small and capable as she is, she was a quiet and observant child. She could speak 8 different languages if she really wanted to but she was a tactician and a strategist. She hated to talk to anyone who was lesser than she was. And her caregiver was lesser. 'I'm going to kill her off when I get bigger,' she thought when she found her. Kiwi's tail thrashed and prickled in annoyance. "You are supposed to be mentally training." She spoke. She picked her up and walked down the narrow corridor. "How did you even get out of your room?" she said in confusion.

They walked until they came to a door with a combination code on it. She typed the 7 digit code and the door slid open. As they walked through Kiwi could see through the glass window the stars, planets, and suns. She counted 3 suns to be exact. Littered with moons, it was a sight to behold. Her fascination with the outside world intrigued her. She wanted to know more of the other planets in the universe. She was well versed in technology and her brain can form and answer calculations at lightening speed but no one here could match her potential. She was getting bored and her curiosity with knowledge was the only thing that kept her going...for now.

They finally walked up to a room with another 7 digit code. She typed the code in and the door slid open. 'Her room' Kiwi thought. 'Blasted bed wench'. She sat Kiwi on her bed and looked at her. Her caregiver then looked at the camera that was in her room. It was blinking a red light indicating that it was recording. She wondered who was watching them and at the moment it sent a little shiver up her spine. "I'm not exactly sure how you got out young lady, but you will be severely punished by your Father if he catches you out again" her nurse said looking at her disapprovingly. "How you escaped this room is beyond me." She looked around the room scattered with toys, paper, and crayons. Her pod on the far corner of the room with her bed on the other side. "Let's make sure it doesn't happen again". She walked towards the door and typed in the code and left her to start back on her mental training. 'Bitch' Kiwi growled in her mind. She knew the code because the wench thought she was an imbecile. She knew all the doors' codes. It wasn't hard to figure out since she was smart.

'This fucking lady isn't stupid.' Kiwi thought to herself. 'She probably knows I started walking already. But I'm NOT going to say anything. Shit...Let her ass carry me everywhere then', her tail flickering angrily. She had already started walking around a month ago. A couple of days after she was born she was holding her head up. 2 weeks after she was born, she was crawling. The team she had around her was astounded by her. Her achievements in her little time of being born, she will always remember. Her "Father" or whoever this man claims to be only saw her twice and that's when she was born and after. She remembers him perfectly in awe of the man who created her. But she knew deep down that this man is not her REAL father. Her blood tells her something else. That she is something else. She even tried to look up herself in one of the computers in the Space Station on this planet but was swiftly denied access.

She was caught of course and punished. That was the second time "Father" showed up. She shuddered remembering her punishment. Her Father was told about the 'incident' but he knew her curiosity would lead to a situation like this. He came into her room and looked at her stoned cold. "Father, please let me explain?" I asked. He listened to me and I asked the things that were on my mind. As intelligent as she was she couldn't understand what she did wrong. She was the only child on this Space Station. No one other than adults to give her orders. Tell her what to do. What she HAS to do. Her schooling...no other children...Her playing if you can call that...She did wanted to train but it was no fun training with bots...her room with a camera to record every little thing that she does. 'Disgusting' she thought. She wanted to know why she felt like a prisoner in this place that's she is in. Kiwi frowned at what happened after that.

He walked right up to her and grabbed her by her tail. The pain of her tail be yanked up. It was costly to think to have a mind of her own at the age that she was. Even now. Her freedom meant NOTHING to anyone here. She was ALONE. The pain shot up to her spine and she screamed so loudly. Tears sprang into her eyes as her body was paralyzed and couldn't move with fear...Fear...that was a new emotion that she felt and understood really well. She also knew that she would never question him again after that. He pulled her up until her face was close to his and whispered "You are my daughter...there is no NEED to QUESTION my authority young one. You belong to ME and NO one ELSE...You are given orders because I GAVE ORDERS...that is all you need to KNOW at this time...When I am ready you will know what your mission is." He threw Kiwi to the side...hard...and walked out of the room without even a glance back...

She got down from the bed and started to clean her room. She hated her room being dirty. She only messed her room up because she threw a temper tantrum. Something about reminiscing on that particular incident made her blood boil. Her tail swished back and forth irritated at the fact that she was so small and little and defenseless. She could kill everyone on this Space Station with ease and no remorse. After all, she was strong and she knows her potential. Kiwi stroked her KSC...'This contraption' she spat in her mind. It suppresses her Ki and makes her power level minuscule...She was the only one that had this dumb ass shit on. "I was told this was for my safety." Kiwi whispered to herself. She was told that she would be in danger if she ever took it off. 'Lies. They are hiding me from something. SOMEONE' she thought frowning again.

She then sat down in the middle of her floor, crossed her legs, and started to meditate. The KSC (Ki Suppressor Collar) itched against her neck as she tried to wipe her away her thoughts and think of nothing but darkness. Her tail move snake like in unison of the humming sound in the room. 'There' she thought. 'I want to go there...to the Ki I felt.' She pushed passed the darkness and found what she was looking for. It was tiny at first in her mental view. As it got bigger, she could see the green and the blue. She pushed even further and found the view of what she was looking for to be stunning. A Planet. A blue and green planet full of life and riches and resources. She felt like she was floating out of her body. She seen this view plenty of times in her dreams. A spiritual connection so to speak. She flew down to the planet and glided across the waters passing mountains and forests.

She breathed in the richness of the planet like it was a faraway home that she would probably never visit. She finally found what she was searching for in her mental state. A big facility. It was HUGE! She was drawn to the same place. ALWAYS...it never changed for her. 'Capsule Corporation' she read on the banner. It was dark and the stars lit up like huge balls of fire. She floated to the facility and searched each room. 'There' she said feeling this familiar Ki as she always did in her dreams. Or in her mental training. It was the same thing every time. But she could never reach it. This familiarity. She was determined tonight to figure out who this Ki belonged to and why did she feel it so much that her heart hurts. She wanted to know. She HAD to know. The Ki now getting stronger as she moved closer to it. She was not afraid but her insides wracked with a sense of discomfort. As she got closer she felt the Ki jump...like it knew she was there. It was subtle at first, but with each passing moment as she got closer, it became threatening. Whoever this being was KNEW she was there and was waiting for her.

She hesitated and stopped. She wanted to know so bad. But the energy she felt was harboring animosity. Like an animal, protecting its territory. She didn't care. She needed to see. Just once. By the Kami's, she wanted to be satiated just once to this Ki that she feels so drawn to. She pushed past her feeling of discomfort and kept going. Just past this corner. She glided and turned to the left to see a door to a room that projected Ki. She finally landed in front of the door and felt a tingly sensation. 'What is this feeling.' She didn't understand. It went from hostility to calmness. She decided to take the leap of faith. She phased through the door and saw a beautiful sight. Two bodies melted into each other. A blued haired female whose Ki was sudden as Kiwi mentally inhaled her scent and a Ki she felt like she's known for a very long time. She was in awe. They were laid out on a big bed; their room painted in a soft blue with ivory embroidered furniture. The carpet made of an white animal that was conquered a long time ago. Candles everywhere burning brightly making the ambiance just as comforting. She seen the blue haired beauty yawned ever so slightly and the being that was intertwined with her moved his hand to brush her blue curls out of her eyes.

Kiwi felt a twang of emotion in her mental state. She was not sure what it was. She didn't fear it but it bother her to her core. It was like a pit of darkness that formed in her chest. She wasn't happy. This being giving this beautiful woman attention. Kiwi felt it. She didn't like it. Not one bit. Jealousy...

His body chiseled marked with so many battle scars in the candlelit made Kiwi gasp. Then panicked. She hoped that this mysterious being didn't hear her. She then remembered that she was mental training or traveling. This was the first time she was able to push pass the barrier in her mental training. She even spiritual traveled to a different planet. And she did it with the KSC on. 'You're too smart for your own good', she thought to herself. Kiwi chuckled. 'Focus'. She finally achieved this out of body mental training so she didn't know how long she was able to keep it up. Of course she is only 5 months old but she knows she can reach powers beyond her imagination. Just think when she gets older. She was indeed excited. Her training will far exceed her "Father's expectations". She'll make sure of it. Enough to kill him...

He was so beautiful to her. His hair wild and untamed. Unruly if you want to call it. He was not clothed so Kiwi was able to see his scars. His battle scars were manly. 'Why am I having these thoughts?' Kiwi frowned. Her mental thought wavered a bit but she was determined to keep the strength of her mind intact. She looked on at his body having these thoughts of this man she felt dear to her. His Ki ever so distant but she knew he was apart of her mind body and soul. She felt daring. Her body astral projecting to get closer to this being. She glided to him ever so quietly. Until she was hovering over his body. She saw his features very distinctly. He was handsome. So handsome. His face tanned, eyebrows thick and concerning, lips small and untainted in her eyes. His widow's peak high and proud. Kami! Kiwi blushed profusely as she scanned his beautiful face. She felt the need to touch him; if only just once. She wanted him to know of her existence. She projected her hands towards his face. She knew he wouldn't feel her. But she was wrong. Vegeta as if to feel the energy eyes shot up and looked at her. His eyes wide as he couldn't believe what was going on. He seen her. And she disappeared into the darkness.

Kiwi felt a jolt as her mental spirit slammed back into her body. She was going through epileptic shock. She smiled...TBC


	3. Connections and Bonds

DISCLAIMER: **I do not own ANY of the DBZ characters told in this story…..AKIRA TORIYAMA does! ^.^ It's so good to be able to get back to what I love to do. WRITE FANFICTION! But for several years I've had SEVERE WRITER'S BLOCK...I was going through depression and it took a while for me to get out of it. I got help of course so I'm sort of back on track! I'm thinking this story is going to be a long one because Kiwi is still a growing character for me. She will go through a LOT of things that she never got a chance to experience being around other kids her age. SO I think it'll only be fair if this was a long story! Please review Thanks!**

**CHAPTER 3: Connections and Bonds  
**

**GALAXY - MILKY WAY  
PLANET EARTH - CAPSULE CORPORATION**

Vegeta opened his eyes and couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was for a few seconds but seen with detail, an astral projecting baby Saiyan! He quickly moved upright in the sitting position in his bed and rubbed his eyes. 'No', he thought. 'I must be tired from all that training I've been doing.' But it was clear as full glass of water. There, hovering above him was a baby who looked a bit like him when he was a baby minus the big ass forehead and widow's peak. Of course Vegeta was a handsome baby when he was born. Everyone who was an important ally to King Vegeta flocked to see the new Prince. She looked so similar but had a soft face for someone who looked like him. But her hair was distinct. Blue starting at her roots and then a cascade of black and thick coarse hair. Eyes obsidian and dark with blue irises. "I could've sworn I saw a tai- No..it couldn't be". He couldn't believe it. But as quickly as this being came was as quickly as she disappeared. But he knew she was there. For the past couple of months, he felt this same energy almost every other day. It was maddening because it was small and delicate at first but then it began to grow. He began to become familiar with it somewhat. It grew stronger even though it was so far away. But this was the first time he felt this Ki so close. So fierce as it was coming towards him in the room. His eyes were closed but he still could feel where the Ki was coming from. He spike his Ki up in a menacing and threatening manner. But the Ki was still there. It didn't leave. Still warm as if it wanted to embrace him. He calmed his Ki because he was curious. Curious to see what was on the other side. And he saw a floating baby Saiyan disappear out of thin air. "Hmph", he said. He always felt like he was being watched. He thought that it was a figment of his imagination. I mean no one in their right mind would dare to WATCH the Prince of all Saiyans and his family!

He felt himself tense earlier in his training. Beating down the bots in the gravity room. Something at the pit of his stomach said something was wrong. He felt it months ago too but it was faint sensation. His tail where it use to be tingled. He rubbed his tail bone frustrated at why he was feeling these emotions. Human emotions at that. He wasn't even human...He was an alien for Kami's sake! He never felt this way before. EVER. He was bothered as fuck. He slipped up with that woman. He is now married and have children. "Love", he scoffed. 'Sickening'. What made it worse was Bulma was always nagging at him. He'd wish she just shut the fuck up for once and give him so peace...Peace...he didn't have that anymore. He was so used to sticking around the house because the blue haired beauty was afraid he would leave. She would get so fucking worried and naggy and have Kakarot instant transmission her to wherever he was so he stopped leaving and started training at home.

The kids Trunks and Bra getting older and getting into more trouble than ever before. He wasn't too worried about Trunks but Bra..."Kami...women are annoying" he whispered to himself. Bra had boys calling the house. Wanting to marry her! She was still a child herself...to human standards anyway. If they were on Planet Vegeta, as soon as she was born, Vegeta would have found her a proper mate. Suitable for a princess such as herself. When she turned 16, she would have been mated off to an elite! Not any of these puny weak Earthlings...Bra loved the attention though. Just as beautiful, if not more beautiful than her mother. But Bra was stubborn as HELL...if she wanted something she would get it. 'Just like her Father', Vegeta smirked thinking to himself. Trunks was a pushover. After all he did to make that boy strong, all he is worried about is when the next video game comes out. He was a momma's boy. Just like his friend Goten. He is to blame as well. "Pathetic and ridiculous", he said out aloud.

Vegeta looked at the woman and quietly but quickly got out of bed. "I need to talk to the clown", he stated "and I can't do it here. Too many distractions." He quickly put on a muscle shirt and some shorts. He threw socks on, his shoes, grabbed his gloves and put them on. He opened the balcony and flew out the window. It was a breezy night out. Vegeta quickly went to the outskirts of the city. Mountains with a clearing on the other side of Master Roshi's Island. He flew down in the middle of the clearing and touched the ground. "Hmm", he said as he crossed his hands. "This clown better answer me", he frowned. Vegeta cleared his mind and started to meditate.  
 **  
(VEGETA AND GOKU ARE TALKING THROUGH TELEPATHY)  
**  
'Kakarot! Can you hear me?' Vegeta said in his mind sending his telepathic speech to Goku. No answer...Vegeta growled. 'KAKAROT! ANSWER ME YOU FOOL!' Vegeta screamed in his mind.  
'Owwww Vegeta you're so loud', Goku said yawning. 'I hear you I hear you'.  
'Well why didn't you ANSWER ME the first time!' He snarled.  
'I mean it IS late Vegeta' and I DO sleep ya know' Goku yawned again.  
'Kakarot I don't want to hear your excuses. I need you to wake the fuck up and get here. I think we have a problem', Vegeta snapped.  
'What do you mean Vegeta? What problem? Is it Bul-ma?' Goku said in a sing song voice. 'Is she pregnant again Vegeta? Wow Vegeta you sure do keep busy.' Kakarot grinned.  
'Pregnant? Wha- NO YOU IMBECILE! SHE IS NOT PREGNANT! GET THE HELL OVER HERE NOW YOU IDIOT!' Vegeta roared.  
'Owwwww Vegeta my earssss!' Goku winced.  
'I wouldn't be _screaming_ in your ears if you already were already here! He replied.

**(END OF TELEPATHIC COMMUNICATION)**

Goku instant transmission to where Vegeta stood. "Heya Vegeta!" Goku said as he touched to the ground. He was wearing his orange and blue Gi. "Don't Heya me Kakarot," he replied back. "Well you don't seem to be in a good mood Vegeta?" Goku bent his head down a bit in confusion. "I'm NOT!" he said putting his hands down to his side. Goku grabbed his sides and sighed. Vegeta had a sour look on his face as usual. "Hmmmmm...maybe start from the top", Goku asked as he sat down and crossed his legs and arms. Vegeta explained to him about the mysterious apparatus that came to him a few minutes ago. Goku got up in excitement. "OH WOW VEGETA THIS IS GREAT!" Goku smiled. "Keep it down you fool," Vegeta snapped. "This isn't great Kakarot. A baby Saiyan on another planet in another Universe is nothing to happy about. Our Planet got blown up with the Saiyan race in it or did you forget?" Goku scratched his head. "Hmm yea you are right but I thought some of the Saiyans were already off planet when Frieza blew it up." Vegeta snapped his head to Kakarot. "You do KNOW that we aren't out here just making babies with other races fool. We have to be COMPATIBLE! Certain species we Saiyans cannot procreate with. We just happen to be lucky humans have the same reproductive system as Saiyans. And the child that I saw look like..." Vegeta veered off staring in confusion at Kakarot. "Like what Vegeta?" Goku said frowning slightly. Vegeta sighed out in exasperation. "She looked like me! And I could've sworn I seen a tail. MY TAIL! My tail bone has been tingling and it's frustrating as HELL! I have a bad feeling that something is about to happen. Something BAD!" Goku walked away from Vegeta and crossed his hands. "Hmmm well I can't _sense_ this energy that you're feeling Vegeta", Goku finally said. "Maybe we should talk to Bulma about it first thing in the morning." Vegeta ran to Kakarot and grabbed him by his Gi. "YOU DUMMY! I WILL NOT TELL THAT WOMAN WHAT I SAW! SHE'LL THINK I'VE BEEN CHEATING ON HER WITH SOME OTHER FEMALE! SHE PROBABLY WILL ACCUSE ME OF GOING TO ANOTHER PLANET AND FUCKING SOME RANDOM WHORE BEHIND HER BACK!" Vegeta looked like he was going to blow a gasket. "My bad", Goku said sheepishly holding his hands up in defense. Vegeta let Kakarot go. "No. This has to be between us Kakarot. NO ONE is to know about this. We will deal with it accordingly when the time comes." Vegeta finally said as he started flying up. "I don't think we should hide this Vegeta! I think Bulma could really help us with this one", Goku called out. Vegeta turned and looked his eyes darkening. "NO ONE CLOWN! NO ONE!" Vegeta left without even a backwards look at Kakarot. "He really is something I tell you", Goku finally said.

Goku couldn't possibly understand what was happening. The surrounding events that were brewing was going to change for all of them including Goku. It's just going to be too late to stop the events that will take place...TBC

**A/N Thanks guys for being patience with me...I've realize that I have been posting writing and posting my chapters while I'm writing...I'm slow as hell...but I think I am going to be typing them out on Word and then posting the chapter...I'm not sure yet but I'll be taking a break for a couple of days! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks again ~.~**


	4. Connections and Bonds Pt. 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ANY of the DBZ characters told in this story…..AKIRA TORIYAMA does….ok so let's get started! ^.^ Please review my story and be honest! Thanks a bunch! T_T**

**CHAPTER 4: Connections and Bonds PT. 2**

**SOLAR SYSTEM ILLUYUWN – PLANET TIBUT**

**Kiwi – 13 YEARS OLD**

**Spax POV**

"Sir?" Spax looked at the screen. His Master on a far off planet called in to speak to him on one of the Space Station's computers. He had never, in the years of serving his Master, question anything that he was asked to do. But every 'Godathra' has its day. (*Godathra – Equivalent to a pet on Spax's homeworld.) "Are you questioning me?" With no hesitation Spax bowed quickly. "No sir never". The first 6 years Kiwi spent was with her attendant mentally training her. She was from Planet Brench in Universe 7. A turquoise looking humanoid with brunette hair and green eyes, she was caught, captured, and sold in an auction when her home planet was raided by Cooler's armada. Her powers of mental suggestion and medical techniques came in handy for Cooler's Empire and he used her to his advantage. Conquering planets with her by his side, he was an unstoppable force. She was happy that she was found useful to Cooler's campaign. She missed her home planet but she did not really care for it. She realized that she had more potential than her fellow Brenchians. Harnessing the power at her maximum capabilities, Cooler then gave her missions to conquer planets and she succeeded in adding them to Cooler's army. But the only thing that is constant is change and Cooler was killed by Goku. Not once but TWICE. She hated the one called Goku. He took her chance at what seemed to be called happiness away and she wanted to make him suffer for it. Cooler was not cruel to her at all. He was a gentlemen and she fell in love with him. While Cooler's Empire was on the brink of collapse, she decided to run. Until His Majesty found her and made use of her powers of mental suggestion and her medical expertise. When she heard that Goku was involved in this experiment of his, she was definitely on board. She wanted her revenge on him and she was able to get it if she cooperated with him. But of course Kiwi had lost control of her powers and her caregiver inevitably met her end. And Spax had to take over from there.

He was ordered to train young Kiwi. They would leave the planet Rizq and train on the other planets surrounding in the galaxy. Spax would take off her KSC when she goes on her missions, only to put it back on her when she was done. The only time he really talked to her was only to bark orders at her. But eventually he was someone she could look up to. Despite not speaking to her only when needed, Kiwi looked distracted in her own thoughts anyway. She would smile and sometimes whisper to herself or say whatever is on her mind out aloud, forgetting that Spax was there to witness her erratic behavior. He thought she took solace in knowing that she finally had someone to talk to and even though he never said anything back to her, she was content. He was wrong. He found her one day talking out aloud in her sleep. He thought maybe she was having a bad dream and went to wake her up until he heard her call out Vegeta's name. Shocked, he woke her up and asked her about her dream. She act like she didn't remember it. He kept this piece of information to himself punishing her in his own way.

28 Planets with 3 Suns she loved the heat and the challenge of what each planet had to offer. Rizq was her home planet of course with 2 of the 3 suns hitting both sides of the small planet. One day she went to planet Aktin and a cold thunderstorm came in. It didn't stop her from training; as a matter of fact she relished in the thought of the storm taking her life. At this time, there were 2 moons that orbited the planet. Kiwi powered up as much as she can, the lightening coming down striking near her. She formed a big purple Ki blast in both of her hands as if the lightening was challenging her. A big rumbling sound that could crack the planet was heard as it readied to shoot down another lightening strike. As soon as she seen the bright light, she threw her hands in the air, blasting her Ki towards the direction of the strike. "Kiuiburasuto!" she screamed as her blast met the lightening. 'Who is stronger?' She thought as the lightening was pushing its way towards her. She screamed and push past her limits and destroyed one of the moons in progress. She fell to her knees bloodied and broken as her mind went back to the events that just happened. "I – I'm getting stronger", she rasped as she fell to her face, unconscious.

She trained on some of the most dangerous of planets. The atmosphere dangerous as well as the life on the planet. She had to learn how to survive when Spax dropped her off and wouldn't come back for weeks at a time pushing her past her limits. Half dead, he would pick her up and drop her in a regeneration chamber to heal her broken body only to do it over again with her next training mission. 'She was strong he'll give her that but how much more can her mind and body take', he wondered. Kiwi was starting to grow on him after all these years and he felt as if he was her protector in some way.

So he was surprised at his Master's sudden request for them to come to the Planet Hibuw for a debriefing. His Majesty never asked for a debriefing a day in his life. Whenever he trained anyone under himself he would send communications to his Master via video after his report and give him his update. He felt something was wrong and his intuition never failed him but he could not go against orders. "How soon will you get to Hibuw?" His Majesty demanded. Spax calculated how many days it would take and came to a conclusion. "Sir we should be there in approximately 4 days' time your Excellency." "There is a way you can come to me in the matter of minutes", he replied. "There is a Yardratian on planet Illatuz that can teach you a move called Instant Transmission. It is what Kakarot learned being on the Planet Yardrat". He grimaced at the thought of being taught Instant Transmission by a Yardrat. Even though they were a peaceful and intelligent civilization, most of their people were a very cautious race. They look inside your heart to see if evil is there and if it is then they won't teach you a damn thing unless they are to teach by force!

*A few hours later*

Spax had found the Yardratian on the sister planet Illatuz. With 4 moons on all sides, it was a lush planet with greenery and oceans as far as the eyes could see. It was a commerce planet that dealt with the barter and trade system. There were no rulers or Kings so it was another system set up where anarchy rules; where society enforced non-hierarchy and volunteer association among their people. As soon as they landed on the planet, there the Yardratian was waiting for him. Kiwi was in her room sleep, tired from her training and happy that she was finally getting a break. It didn't take long before he knew how to IT (Instant Transmission). He was genius in his own right after all. He thanked him and begin to turn and leave. "You do know why I taught you this technique?" the Yardrat stated. He stopped in his tracks. "No, I don't believe I know", he finally replied. "I don't sense evil in your heart. But I do sense an internal war within yourself. A time will come where you will have to make a decision that will ultimately bring forth change for yourself. And for HER", he said pointing towards his ship. "How do you-", Spax asked as he turned around but the Yardrat was already gone. 'A decision that I will have to ultimately make huh?' he thought inwardly. He didn't understand what this meant, but what he did understand that the later would be sooner.

Planet Hibuw

**Kiwi POV**

Kiwi awoken with a startled. She has never slept this long without Master waking her up to start her next mission. So it was odd he allowed her to sleep for so long. She looked around the dark room adjusting her eyes and making sure she was alone. She grinned deeply and began her mental bond with 'HIM'. Her training finally making progress after all these years. She was finally able to get his name in the 4 years she was with her caregiver. "Vegeta", she mumbled quietly to herself. She went to see him every day since that incident letting him feel her energy as she just looked at him with admiration. She would ask him questions in her mental state, but she would get no reply from him. She told him about the life she lived. What she remembered and what she didn't, but to no avail he still wouldn't talk to her. But she didn't care. Just seeing him made her happy. He had a family and she got to see his wife, son, and daughter by following them around and watching their daily routine. Of course the girl name Bra was oblivious to her, but on the other hand, the woman and his son Trunks had more sense than she anticipated.

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked one day as she walked into the training room. "Yes what woman…don't you see I'm training?" Bulma huffed with frustration as she didn't want to get into it with her husband. She was getting older and she couldn't keep up with the Prince of all Saiyans. The older he got it seemed, the more insatiable and he became and the older she got, she became tired. She could gather the dragon balls and ask Shenron to make her 10 years younger but how long would that farce keep up? And Vegeta sensed things like this so she probably couldn't get away with it if she could. "You don't have to be so damn grouchy!" she growled back. He grunted but kept training. "I'm putting up more cameras in the house. I've noticed that things are being moved around in my lab. I've asked the kids and they said they didn't do it and I know you are busy training everyday so maybe I'm misplacing things..."Bulma's voice trailed off. He stopped training and winced at her words. 'Dammit!' he said to himself. She was of course hiding somewhere listening in. She felt contempt for this woman who was Vegeta's wife. She learned early on how to move things with her mind and she loved seeing the woman flush with embarrassment when Kiwi takes inventions that she would be working on and put them in the most bizarre of places. She looked at 'the woman' he liked to call her and pouted her lips. 'She's smart', she thought. 'Too smart despite her age and if I keep this up then he'll send me away and probably won't let me come back'. Vegeta sense Kiwi's Ki disappear and he smirked. 'Well that's just too bad. She got scared off. Maybe I was wrong about you little one.' "Maybe you're getting old woman. What's that disease you _humans_ get? Alzheimer's…"he chuckled. Bulma rolled her eyes and stomped out the room. 'He was such a HUGE DICKHEAD!' Vegeta went back to training. "Food will be ready soon Your Majesty", she sarcastically stated.

That last encounter made Kiwi change her mental thinking. 'They can sense me so I have go about it in a different way'. She opened her connection with Vegeta as he was looking in her own eyes. He witness her training sessions. How brutal each mission had become. Spax ordering her to fight until her body could no longer stand on its own. Being thrown on a planet to survive without food or water. A regeneration chamber that healed her broken bones and restored her to full health. He remembered his own life and those days seemed like a distant memory. She ate alone. She slept alone. She trained alone. And he understood her. He was her. It was just like those days with him being by Nappa or Raditz side. Frieza ordering him to purge planets without question. He was tortured and beaten with an inch of his life so he understood her solitude very well. She showed everything to him and he finally accepted her truth. She was him. But he was not ready to acknowledge her.

Kiwi didn't get a response back from Vegeta but she kept the connection open just in case he wanted to see her. She rose from the bed her hands pulling her sheets back and she was surprised when she found a medium sized box at the corner of her bed. She got up and turned on the light in her room. It was wrapped neatly in a purple bow with a card on the top that said 'Open Me'. "Is today a special day?" Kiwi wondered. Her Father has never gave her a gift before so she was excited but nervous at the same time. She opened the card and it read 'Daughter put this on. The guards will escort you to the conference room. Father'. Kiwi put the card down grabbing the box. She opened it and gasped. A long sleeve dress made out of silk material. Lilac with white frills around the neck and 3 buttons going down at the top, stopping to the middle of her thighs. The same frills around the collar of her dress was the same on the skirt bottom. In the back of the dress a hole custom made for her tail. She looked in the box and also saw some boots as well as white stockings and lilac stud earrings. The boots were all white with lilac bows on them and she noticed they came up to her knees. "Maybe I am to meet someone of importance today", she asked herself. Kiwi took a long bath soaking in the round oval tub, washing her hair in the process with bubbles filled to the brim. When she was thoroughly cleaned, she got out and dried herself off along with her untamed hair with her towel. Her hair was so hard to manage, but she was able to use oils to get her hair into a messy up do ponytail. She put her lavender lotions and oils on her body and got dressed. Finally looking in the mirror she gaze upon herself. She was shocked at what she saw because she couldn't believe that she could look remotely feminine. Whenever she did look at the mirror, all she could see was a bruised, bloodied body with her warrior outfit on. Black spandex with white gloves and white with black boots, her face piled with dirt and mud unrecognizable to even her. But now, she looked different. Yes you could still see the scars that reminded her of her victories in battle but they looked softer today. Even though the KSC was still around her neck, she felt like a princess.

'Vegeta. I was hoping you would be with me today', she replied mentally. 'I think I am being awarded a hire position. I have finally proven myself to Father.' She smiled so wide. Of course no response from him. She sighed out loud wondering if he was asleep. She'll have plenty of time to speak to Vegeta later but someone banged on the door so her presence was needed. She opened her door to see 2 rough and burly looking men guarding her door. She walked out, closed the door, and followed them off the space ship. They were docked inside a Space Station that was bigger than the one she grew up in on Rizq. There were workers loading and unloading cargo on ships. It was super busy and she was curious to know what was going on. It excited her to see so many new faces and different species of races that she has never encountered before. A group was staring at her with wicked smiles on their faces. Their ship read 'Crusher Corps' on it. 'Never heard of them before', she inwardly stated. Their eyes followed her as she walked past them. Amond whistled, "Captain Turles definitely would have FUN with her", he whispered to Rasin. Daiz looked at both of them with disgust. "She's a child", he replied still loading the ship with cargo. Rasin glared at him. "She won't stay a child forever. She'll be broken in soon enough", he mumbled to himself. Cacao and Lakesei didn't say anything. Kiwi keen sense of hearing heard them talking about her made her a bit nervous. "Who is Turles? Had Father made an alliance with them?" she said to herself in a low voice. She was in her own thoughts when she abruptly came up to a door with Spax standing next to it. The guards bowed and left quickly. He and Kiwi stood in silence looking at one another. He was handsome and she could tell that he never seen her in this light before. He blushed and looked away from her. Finally Kiwi bowed quickly. "Master", she stated. "When you speak to your Father, you will call him His Excellency or Your Majesty". She stared at him confused but nodded in agreement. He nodded back to her at her as she went to the door. She turned the doorknob and open the door but he hugged her from behind. Kiwi gasped at his advance. She was confused because he never showed her any type of affection before. Before she could even say anything he whispered in her ear and nuzzled it saying something in his native language "Sarcol' ma-dorhis" and gently pushed her into the room with him. She looked back at him with confusion in her eyes as she walked in the conference room. 'What does he mean he's sorry for this?' she thought. He closed the door behind them and she heard a click, locking them into the room together...TBC

**A/N: I pushed this chapter out since yesterday morning and I wanted to make sure you guys get it! Still working on Chapter 5...Hope you like! Please review**


	5. Taken and Broken

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ANY of the DBZ characters told in this story…..AKIRA TORIYAMA does….ok so let's get started! ^.^ Please review my story and be honest! Thanks a bunch! T_T…This chapter is a LEMON/RAPE!!!! So please refrain from reading if you are under the age of 18! Also this is fictional and Rape is never okay…So with that being said please review and enjoy!!!**

**CHAPTER 5: Taken and Broken**

**SOLAR SYSTEM ILLUYUWN – PLANET TIBUT**

**FIRE, FIRE – FLYLEAF**

_‘Almost thought we made it home’  
‘But we don’t know this place at all’  
That’s enough now dry your tears’  
‘It’s been a long eleven years’  
‘FIRE FIRE FIRE’  
‘FIRE FROM THE TONGUES OF LIARS’_

**Spax POV**

Spax had already had a video conference with his Majesty earlier on today. He knew something had happened but he wasn’t privy to the information yet until his Master told him he wanted him to restrain her. “Y-your Majesty…p-p-please explain what is going on?” He was scared of what was going to happen but all his Master said afterwards was “Make sure her Ki restraints are tight. I don’t want them coming off when you administer her punishment. He looked in horror as it was explained to him the punishment she would be receiving. ‘This was too much. He didn’t want to hurt Kiwi, but in a few minutes that’s exactly what he was about to do. He never dreamed in a millions years that he would subject himself to much humility.’ He screamed inwardly. ‘Why am I the one that is punishing her? We have plenty of men who tortures for a living so why choose me to do this? She will never forgive me. NEVER!’ He was in deep thought when he heard several footsteps heading their way. He looked up to see 2 guards and a beautiful woman in the middle of them. ‘Kiwi?’ he couldn’t believe how beautiful she looked. She was so different than what he was used to seeing. The guards walked her up to him, bowed and left quickly. He stood and looked at her for what seem like an eternity. She looked like a woman and not a warrior. She smiled a bit and bowed with such grace. “Master”, she said. He blushed at her profound beauty but composed himself quickly. “When you see your Father, you will call him His Excellency or Your Majesty. She looked confused at first but nodded to him. He nodded back as she walked towards the door. She opened it and he grabbed her from the back. He couldn’t believe he hugged her as if it his body was moving on its own. She gasped at this newfound movement. They stood there for a few seconds but he knew he had to say something. He leaned forward nuzzling her ear and whispered in his native tongue “Sarcol’ ma-dorhis”. She looked back in confusion and he pushed her gently in the room. ‘I’m so sorry Kiwi. I hope you forgive me for what I have been ordered to do.’ She walked in the room and he stood at the door, closed it, and locked it.

**Fire, Fire – Flyleaf**

_'Yo_ _u’re ashamed of where you’re from’  
_ _‘Crying cause your Father’s drunk’  
‘We can’t die because we’re young’  
‘At least that’s what we heard in a song’  
‘FIRE FIRE FIRE’  
‘FIRE FROM THE TONGUES OF LIARS’  
‘FIRE FIRE FIRE’  
‘FIRE FROM THE TONGUES OF LIARS’_

**Kiwi POV**

Kiwi walked in the room looking around. The conference room empty of table, chairs, and people. Kiwi honestly thought she would be meeting her Father here today and maybe other important allies in his growing Army but to her disappointment it was just her and Master. The only thing in the room she saw was a big screen on the wall. “Where is everyone Master?” Kiwi asked inquisitively. He didn’t answer her but her Father popped right up on the screen. Kiwi hurried to the screen and bowed graciously. “Fa-Your Majesty”, she quickly said. He nodded for her to rise and looked at her up and down. She was nervous as to why she was being called to the conference room. “Do you know why you are here?” he said. “N-no I don’t.” He looked at her in silence. “It came to my attention that your mental training has been compromised.” She quickly looked at the floor not understanding what was said. She frowned a bit. “Your Excellency, I assure you that no one knows about my mental capabilities other than you and Master Spax. My top priority is to mentally train my mind so that it will be put to good use for your will and your will only. I’ve made sure to put my mind blockers on when infiltrating and so there would be no ability to track my location”, she said in one breath. “Funny thing you should say that…I’ve realized I haven’t been paying much _attention_ to you have I young one?” She didn’t know what to say. “I thought you were stronger enough to have patience with me until the time comes. But it came to my attention and surprise when I find out you were making connections with a certain man name Vegeta…”Kiwi’s head snapped up in shock looking at her Father. His stoned face, still, waiting for her reaction. She knew she couldn’t lie. “Ho-“she was about to say until he cut her off. “How my dear you want to ask?” he chuckled. ‘Such a stupid monkey child. So smart but so dumb at the same time’, he thought. “He moved closer to the screen so she could see his face. “Oh my child…you are just like your mother.” ‘My mother’, Kiwi eyes growing bigger. Why on Kami’s name is he bringing up my mother all of a sudden? She never even knew she really had one. The closest thing to a mother she had was Zucchi, her wet nurse and caregiver.  
  
Kiwi used to daydream about who her Mother or “Real Father” was. ‘Do I have siblings? Was she the only child? Were they alive and out looking for her? These questions haunted Kiwi throughout her childhood. But she never asked questions. Her Father kept going. “She is one of the most brilliant of scientists I’ve ever met and yet she was a stubborn whore who absolutely disgust me. But brilliant nevertheless. Her inventions were proven to be quite useful before you were born. I implanted robot nanotechnotics in your brain. When you mentally train, fluctuations in your brain pinpoints your exact location. A fail-safe so to speak. As I told you before young one.” Kiwi listened horrified at her Father’s statement. She started to raise up from the floor when Spax disappeared and reappeared behind her grabbing both her wrists together. “M-MASTER W-WHAT-“Kiwi screamed. Before she could get her sentence out he punched her in her gut…HARD. Her breath caught in her throat as blood spurted out her mouth and nose. Spax then place a Ki restraint on left and right hand and raising them up so she started floating off the floor. He then faced Kiwi towards the screen. She felt a sharp pain in her neck and Kiwi growled viciously and jerked away in pain. Spax had just pierced her in the neck with a liquid injected needle. Her Father looked at her expressionless. “I had Spax inject you with an anti-blocker. Your connection with Vegeta was open I’m sure so I made sure that it STAYED open. He will feel and SEE everything that you are feeling right now”, her Father said grinning wickedly. She tried to close her mental state but failed as she started feeling weird. Tears running down her eyes, she prayed that Vegeta would ignore her. She didn’t have any energy to fight Spax off and she looked at the screen with a dark look in her eyes. “WHAT IS THIS?! I DEMAND AN ANSWER FATHER! PLEASE LET ME GO!” she growled at the screen. “You were told what to call me before you walked in this room…”Shivers of fear ran down her spine as she looked at his emotionless face. He looked to the side a bit and nodded. She then heard footsteps behind her. Her heart thumping out her chest at a considerable rate and she started to panic. She felt hands touch her thighs. “M-master…”she cried out weakly. He clamped one of his hands against her mouth roughly. Her sobs muffled, tears streaming down her face as he started to feel on her with his other hand. He grabbed her tiny breasts and squeezed them making her sobs louder in his ear. He licked the side of her neck and started grinding on her from behind. She felt something get harder and harder and then she knew what was about to happen. She screamed in his hand that was gripping her mouth closed. She looked at her Father pleading for him to help her. To save her from her him, but he sat there and watched…But then to her horror, she soon felt Vegeta connecting to her bond. **  
  
  
**

**FIRE, FIRE – FLYLEAF**

_‘_ Y _ou’re ashamed of what you’ve done’_ _  
‘Crying cause your Father’s wrong!’  
‘Trying to be something new’  
‘You’ll feel that you were something to prove’_

**Spax POV**

He felt disgusted with himself as he clamped her mouth closed with his hand. Tears ran down her face as he grinded against her ass, his dick getting harder and harder. He cursed himself for his weakness. But he knew if he failed, he would die as well. Then at the corner of his eye for a brief moment, he seen another shadow in the room with his Majesty. His Master was allowing someone else to watch what was going down! ‘What the FUCK!’ he internally spitted out. Spax was angry and embarrassed at the same time. ‘Why would His Majesty allow another being to watch him torture his daughter?’ He didn’t know but he knew he couldn’t argue about the circumstances at hand. He placed his free hand and felt on her breast. ‘Kami!, they are tiny’, he thought. He massaged them roughly wanting this to be over as quickly as possible. But he knew that her punishment was to be slow and cruel. There was to be no passion in what he was about to do to her. He found her buttons and slowly started unbuttoning them one at a time. Kiwi breathing erratic now as she struggled to get free from her restraints. He then smelled her fear…to others it was an intoxicating smell…like a predator hunting their prey…it made others dizzy with lust. He freed her breast from the dress and she whimpered. ‘She is embarrassed’, he seethed with anger. He knew that his Master was a horrible man, but this was truly horrific. Her breast small but cupful, he grabbed each one pinching her nipples until she screamed out in pain. He played with them for a while and then reached around and went in between her thighs. She tried to buck away from him, making her hands into fist, trying to break the Ki restraints. He waited until she tired herself out and continue to feel in between her legs. His hand finally find the spot he was looking for. To his surprise, her underwear was wet and gave off a heat that he’s never felt before. He felt his hand would melt away as he pulled her panties to the side and started rubbing slowly. Her heat building up as he rubbed her vagina at a faster rate, juices running down his hand. She was squirming and moaning loudly and her breath became hitched. He couldn’t believe it. She was about to cum! He rubbed faster and started licking her neck and ear. He nibbled and bit drawing blood. He felt her back arch and she squealed loudly. She came…He made her cum…Her sobs could probably be heard throughout the Space Station. He felt terrible as he pulled his hand out between her thighs, juices covering his hand. He knew that their relationship would never be the same and he hated his Master for it. He was supposed to train her, not make her fearful of him. A piece of him died on the inside and knowing that she was going to break a little from this experience. She slowed her breathing down and he felt her heart slow down as well. She may have thought this was over but it was far from it. He then took his hand and tore her underwear off her body. She screamed louder than ever while he touched her body without her permission.

**FIRE, FIRE - FLYLEAF**

‘What you confuse for glory’s fire’  
‘Is fire from the tongues of liars’  
‘What you confuse for glory’s fire’  
‘Is fire from the tongues of liars’  
‘Oh send your rain!’

**Kiwi POV**

All she could think of was Vegeta. She did not want him to connect to her bond. “Please please please Vegeta don’t look…” she cried inwardly. She prayed he just rolled over and went to sleep. But to no avail, he was looking in and seeing everything that was about to happen. He was about to witness her being raped and the shame she felt was beyond imagination. She tried to close the bond but the blockers were off and they stayed off. She shook hard as a wave of euphoria washed over her. She couldn’t believe her embarrassment when he pulled his hand from her crotch and it was covered in her juices. He was rock hard and he couldn’t contain himself. She cried so hard from the pain in her heart. She knew she just had her very FIRST orgasm. Her first was NOT supposed to be her Master. Her body was going against her and she hate herself for it. She hated him. She hated her Father. Spax then grabbed her underwear and tore it off her body. She screamed, her muffled protests against his fingers. She was well aware he was about to take her virginity. She didn’t want this to happen to her. She heard shuffling and then a weird sound. Spax then expectorated in his hand. He place his spit on his now engorged cock, rubbing his spit on it for lubrication. He then lifted up one of her legs in his hands so he can position himself his dick against her wet womanhood. He rubbed his dick back and forth on her wet vagina, teasing it as she squirmed and moaned. He was making sure that she felt at least a little good. He knew his Majesty wanted her to be in pain but just for a little, he’ll put her needs before their own. He did that for a few minutes until he heard her mews of pleasure. He rubbed faster and faster teasing her wetness. She was soaking and dripping on the floor. “C-CUMMING!” she screeched as her mouth opened and her eyes rolling in the back of her head. She then prepared herself for his intrusion of her vagina but to her surprise, he then aligned his cock against her ass. Her eyes grew big and looked in horror as she realized that he wasn’t about to take her honeypot virginity but he was about to take something else…”MASTER THAT’S NOT A PLACE FOR SEX!!! STOP!!! FATHER PLEASE DON’T LET HIM DO THIS!!!…She cried harder and harder as he pushed his dick against her asshole, pushing past her sphincter as the tip of his cock buried within her rectum. Her screams echoing in the room…Kiwi was scared of this new feeling. “IT HURTSSSSSS!” she hissed. The pain was unbearable and she felt like she was going to faint. Spax didn’t move and was quiet for a bit trying to slow his breathing down. It has been years since he’s bedded a woman but in all his years of sexual practices, he’s never taken a woman’s anal virginity. Her ass clenching and unclenching on his cock, he felt her shaking uncontrollably. He was disgusted because this wasn’t a woman’s virginity he was taking; she was a little girl and he was hurting her. “TAKE IT OUT! TAKE IT OUT! TAKE IT OUT!” She felt like she couldn’t breathe. Kiwi knew that if he pushed his cock all the way up there that she would probably die. “M-MASTER PLEASE! I DON’T WANT TO DIE! TAKE IT OUTTTTT!” she pleaded to him. She turned and look, tears streaming down her face towards Spax. He just looked emotionless and nonchalant about the whole ordeal. She turned to her Father with a pleading look in her eyes. “Please…Please tell him to stop…”she replied weakly. She has never thought she would be begging her Father for forgiveness. She would have gladly accepted any other punishment but this. This was going way too far… “I think you need to know what will happen if you ever disobey me again”, he said matter-of-factly to her. “Spax…keep going!” he ordered. She couldn’t believe it! He was willing to watch his only daughter be raped. Spax then grabbed her mouth with one hand, stifling the sobs that grew louder and he took the other and place it on her hips and thrusted his dick all the way up her ass to the hilt. Kiwi screamed at the top of her lungs. She kept screaming until her voice was hoarse. She felt her ass being lit up like a hellish lava and if this was how anal sex feels, she didn’t want any part of it. The discomfort was more than she could bare and it felt like her soul was being sucked out like a straw. 

**FIRE, FIRE – FLYLEAF**

_‘Fire’  
‘Fire from the tongues of liars’  
‘Oh send your rain!’  
‘Fire Fire Fire’  
‘Fire from the tongues of liars’  
‘Oh send your rain!’_

**Spax POV**

He pushed in with one thrust and her cries echoed in the conference room. He didn’t move for quite a bit so she could get use to him but she went limp from the pain and probably from the shock. He started thrusting in and out; all you could hear was her weak sobs and his grunting. His thrust became faster and more violent as he violated her body. He pushed out and in grinding and stretching his dick in her ass as if it was the last fuck of his life. Her small breasts bouncing wildly at each stroke. Spax was sweating bullets as he fucked the shit out of Kiwi. He began moaning as he felt the cum build up in his balls. She was screaming incoherent words that he didn’t understand as she began to loosen up her ass around his cock. Waves of pleasure ran throughout his body and he pistoled in and out of her. He knew the lubrication he felt on his cock was her bleeding on his member. He could swear that he was ripping her asshole apart. When he let go of her mouth, her drool fell to the floor in a constant puddle. Her head dropping to the side, eyes dimmed like she shut herself off from this world. He kept pumping in and out of her, her body suffering spasms every now and then like she was cumming. He groaned loudly, hearing sloppy wet noises coming out of her ass. All she could do was sob softly to herself and every time he thrusted in, she would wail louder. To his relief, he was going to cum soon and he started shaking himself. It’s been a long time since he had sex and the feeling of his dick gauging out her ass made him go crazy with lust. He just hoped and prayed she survives for what happens next. After 30 minutes of him tearing her ass a new one, Spax groaned and grabbed her waist and tangled his other hand around her hair and pumped into her ass, his seed spilling in her body. Her stomach growing as gallons of his cum filled her ass until her stomach grew pregnant with his sperm. He still thrusted in her not slowing down until he knew his balls were empty. She couldn’t take it as her eyes bulged out of her head, her mouth opening as she felt her large intestines get full. She threw up cum through her nose and mouth. She screamed and hacked up cum at the same time. He kept going as he came, Kiwi drowning in his cum. He finally slowed his movement to a complete stop and all you could hear was her hacking from her mouth, nose spilling cum out as if it was snot. Spax breathing heavy as he tried to calm himself down both of his hands holding her by each leg, his dick still penetrating her. He slowly pulled his dick out of her ass and watched as her twitching hole gaped like an ‘O’ and finally his cum and blood sprayed out of her, while Kiwi squirted everywhere in the process, where he was standing. She heaved in and out for a few minutes and then fell unconscious. Spax then looked at his Majesty and he nodded in approval. “Well done servant!” he finally said. “Seems like she passed out. Never mind. Take her to a regeneration tank and get her healed up. Take 2 weeks off and then give me your report.” Spax bowed. “Yes sir!” The screen went blank. He then took the Ki restraints off and she slumped into his arms, her face and clothes white with his cum. He carried her out of the conference room her like she was a newborn baby only to be met by the guards that were standing at the door. Shaken, because of everything they heard in the room they didn’t look at Spax or Kiwi. He demanded one of them grab him a blanket and the guards ran off in fear to find one. He wrapped her up in the blanket and carried her back to their ship stripping her of her clothes and putting her in the bath. She looked half dead as he cleaned her to the best of his ability. “I’m sorry!” he sobbed out as he looked into her eyes. Her once determined yet ‘look on the bright side’ black and blue obsidian eyes were dull and void. Kiwi wasn’t there. He felt like she had pushed herself in a tiny corner in her mind and refused to come back. The hurt and pain was done and she would never forgive. After he finished he put her on some clean clothes and carried her to the medical wing; before dropping her off in a regeneration tank, he injected her again with a needle. “This will put the blockers back on”, he whispered to her. He left her with the doctors demanding them to let him know when she is awake and healed completely. ‘This may heal her body, but her mind has been broken’. He gritted his teeth at what he had done to her. ‘The Yardratian was right. It’s time I make my decision’. And with that, he walked out the medical wing.

**FIRE, FIRE – FLYLEAF**

_‘FIRE FIRE FIRE!’  
‘Fire from the tongues of liars’  
‘Oh send your rain!’  
‘FIRE FIRE FIRE’  
‘FIRE FROM THE TONGUES OF LIARS’  
‘You’re afraid of who you are’  
(‘You’re ashamed of where you’re from’)  
‘Crying cause your Father’s gone!’  
(‘Fire from the tongues of liars’)  
‘Dreaming ‘til you hit the truth!  
(‘We can’t die because we’re young’)  
‘You’ll find that you’ve nothing to lose’  
(‘Fire from the tongues of liars’)  
‘You’ll find that you’ve nothing to prove’  
_ _*End of Song*_ **  
  
  
****Vegeta POV**

Vegeta screamed as he sat up in the bed, heaving in and out, with tears running down his face. Bulma startled awoken out of her sleep from his piercing screams. Bulma called out to him as he ran to the bathroom, the toilet seat already up waiting for him. “V-Vegeta, w-what’s wrong?” she cried out to him. He threw himself towards the toilet throwing up his dinner and anything else that was in his stomach. Retching and crying as the vomit came out in chunks hitting the bowl making a ‘splashing’ noise. Bulma ran to the bathroom with a worried look on her face. She knew he used to have terrible nightmares about his past. As they haunted him in his sleep, she would hear him before they got together screaming and thrashing around as his nightmares heightened. She would run to his room to wake him up from his nightmare that seem to never end. But this was different. Crying and throwing up was _new_ and she didn’t know what to do. She came close to him and reached out to touch him only hearing “GET OUT WOMAN!” She pulled her hand back in fear but she knew she had to get him to talk to her. “Vegeta please-“. Before she could finish her sentence, he screamed at her. “BULMA GET THE FUCK OUT!” Bulma was hurt. Tears sprang into her eyes and she retreated out of the bathroom. She looked at her watch. ‘5:23 AM in the morning’, she thought to herself. She decided to make breakfast and leave him be. She knew that he didn’t want to be bothered and probably won’t tell her anything as of right now. “Vegeta…I’m going to make breakfast ok?” She didn’t get a response from him. She walked out the room and closed the door behind her. He was still throwing up but the tears had stopped. “What the fuck!!!” he rasped angrily. He wasn’t going to connect with Kiwi tonight; he thought it was a fitting punishment for her for moving the woman’s stuff around in the lab. But he was curious and his curiosity didn’t go unpunished. He witnessed her being raped and sodomized by that tall fuck! Her ‘Father’ watching silently and he wanted to scream at him so bad. He had never experienced something so painful in his life even being with Frieza. That transvestite Lizard was horrible but even he had his limits. He felt her pain as he watched her being fucked mercilessly in her ass at the hands of someone who was supposed to be her teacher. She told him not to look, practically beg him, but he couldn’t help himself. He wished he listened to her and now that he saw and felt her torment, he felt helpless. He wiped his mouth, flushed the toilet, and sat down on the bed. He knew she probably would never connect with him again. Her shame, embarrassment, and mostly her PRIDE was stripped from her. She would never disobey again. But Vegeta knew that he had to do something before she became something she could never turn back from. A Killer…TBC

 **A/N Sorry for the wait…I will be taking a little break from writing so I hope this satisfies you guys until Chapter 6!**


	6. The Truth Hurts

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ANY of the DBZ characters told in this story…..AKIRA TORIYAMA does….ok so let's get started! ^.^ Please review my story and be honest! Thanks a bunch! T_T…**

**SOLAR SYSTEM ILLUYUWN – PLANET MUHA**

**CHAPTER 6: The Truth Hurts  
  
**

Turles could not believe what had transpired just a few seconds ago. His mind was racing as he witnessed something so tragic and painful. A chain of events unfolding within his core and he knew he had to do something. He had a reputation to being one of the most powerful Space Pirate to ever roam the Universes. A Saiyan Space Pirate to be exact and he did not go down without a fight. After going rouge in the Saiyan Army under the Frieza Force, he went on to make a name for himself, hating to be under someone else’s rule. He who is a Saiyan, who had to bow down to a being like Frieza made him sick to his stomach. He was given orders like dog just like the other Siayans which caused him to resent King Vegeta. A King that was on his knees prostrating like a whore begging to be mounted, while his only son Prince Vegeta, was being dragged away and forced to become one of Frieza’s henchmen. His respect for King Vegeta was lost and because of this, he decided that he would not become a follower, but a leader. He looted, conquered, and purged planets and eventually created his own team. Money laundering, species trafficking, importing/exporting rare elements, prostitution, selling sex slaves, and among other means were a commodity in intergalactic space travel and he happened to be an expert at it all. No feelings of remorse or pity to planets who couldn’t protect themselves from invaders such as himself. So when he heard that a particular Lord was looking to do business with him, he couldn’t refuse. He would be getting paid triple the amount that the Arcosians are paying and with that much money, he can retire, disband Crusher Corps and live how he wants. He wanted to die eating, drinking, and fucking and he planned on doing just that as soon as he did his due diligence. The meeting went smoothly than he anticipated. He figured out his name and eventually a little bit of his background. But when the meeting with Lord Jersai had ended he asked him to stay. “I have to get back to my team. The sooner we can find the material and have it imported to you, the better.” Turles got up and walked towards the door. “You sure you can’t stay? There is _someone_ I want you to meet and I don’t want you to miss the show.” Turles stiffened up when he heard this. ‘Someone you want me to meet? A show? What is he talking about?’ “An experiment of mine has kept some valuable information from me. I just want to show her what happens when you betray me…” a wicked smile began to form on his face.   
  
Turles felt a slight chill go down his spine as he heard these words being said to him. I mean he IS a pirate and betraying people is only decided on his temperament. He decided that it would probably be in his best interest to find out. He then sat back down and crossed his arms as Lord Jersai turned on the screen on the wall. His eyes widened as he saw a beautiful teenage girl. Turles frowned at this. ‘She’s a SAIYAN?’ he looked alarmed. He looked closer and saw her tail wrapped around her tiny waist which confirmed his suspicion. There aren’t any Saiyan women in the Universes. He slept with many women in his day but if he had to choose a woman to go to bed with, it would always be a Saiyan woman. They were feisty and loved it rough and violent. But they were great mothers and their pride was maybe way higher than the males. He looked back in his thoughts remembering Saiyan Mating Season. Oh it was a sight to behold. If they were attracted to a certain woman, the men would fight to the death to bed the woman. There were rare instances where a women would even fight other women to claim the man. My mother Gine was one of those Saiyan woman he kept hearing stories about when he was growing up. Her and my father’s feats when they were teenagers. This teenage girl was small and beautiful, but had a confused look on her face. He also couldn’t help but noticed that she looked like a human and a Saiyan fused together. ‘Why does she look like Prince Vegeta?’ he asked himself looking at her facial features. ‘Yes! She looks just like Vegeta, but her eyes and hair are of human nature. Who is she? And who is the guy that’s in the room with her?’ He noted but his questions were soon to be answered. Turles watched as the interrogation of this young Saiyan girl turned from bad to worse when Lord Jersai questioned her connection with Prince Vegeta. Her face turned from confused to shock. ‘What in the fuck is going on? Prince Vegeta is alive?’ Turles wondered. He managed to suppress a growl as the servant punched her in her gut and then placed Ki restraints on her, but his tail acted out on his own. It swished backed and forth irritated at the sight. The fact that a Saiyan girl was being punished by this guy just didn’t sit right with him, but he kept silent. Then Lord Jersai did something so foul and despicable that even Turles wanted to blow him up with a Ki blast. A man that he assumed was his servant raped and defiled the young girl in the room. He watched and his stoic face stood still as he seen her cry out in despair. He has seen things like this and he didn’t bat an eye. He’s watched planets fall by his hands feeling powerful as the inhabitants were helpless and couldn’t do anything to save their planet. He’s witnessed powerful Kings and Queens fall and submit while their subordinates were sold like cattle and the women used like toilet paper. He didn’t care what happens because it was a dog eat dog Universe out here and survival of the fittest was the ONLY beacon of hope. He was a mercenary for Kami’s sake! But seeing _THAT_ happen to her _BOTHERED THE FUCK_ out of him. He watched as it felt like eternity and his Saiyan blood was telling him to snap the man’s neck right then and there. Fuck the deal and kill him right this instant but Turles was a business man and this would help him retire so he said and did nothing. It was then her punishment was over and Lord Jersai barked orders at the man who punished her and then the screen went blank.  
  
It was quiet for a few minutes. “I’m sure my ship is ready. I’ll let you know when we acquire the material. When the time comes it will be shipped out and you should receive in 3 weeks. I trust you the money will be in order?” Turles said as he stood up and yawned. He had to play it off until he got on his ship. His was seething with anger and he couldn’t believe he was being worked up like this. He didn’t dare to make a scene now because he was in enemy territory. The inhabitants on Planet Muha are underlings of Lord Jersai. They weren’t very smart but they loved to fight and the race that inhabits the planet are Insectoid like creatures who are very voracious. They would eat just about anything. The planet’s name Muha which means Moon looks just like what it is. The plants that cover the planet have a white glossy orb on the tip of them which would have made for a great tourist spot if the Muhans weren’t so ugly and scary looking. But that doesn’t stop tourist from taking pictures of the planet from space. The irony is the planet doesn’t actually have a Moon. But nonetheless it was only one of him and thousands of them and his chances weren’t good if he started making trouble. Lord Jersai only nodded at him. “I’ll take my leave.” Turles walked out the room and he hear Lord Jersai cackle with delight. ‘He meant to show that to me. Fucking BASTARD!’ he spat on the floor. Turles knew that most races didn’t respect Saiyans. We were savages to most of them and that the only thing they think matters is our pride and our power. Being on Planet Vegeta, they were in fact savages at one point. Planet Plant was the name before the Saiyan-Tuffle War. The Tuffles another race sharing the planet with the Saiyans were not fighters but very advanced in technology. King Vegeta was ruthless and annihilated the entire race and renaming the planet, Planet Vegeta. It was a bloody history, but we evolved by rebuilding and constructing the empire. Turles knew that Saiyans were the lowest of the totem pole to other races because of their barbaric ways but humble pie had served when Frieza showed up. Our race ended up being slaves to Frieza and we dared not try to fight back. Still wherever he went, he sees the look of contempt in everyone’s eyes and he hated them for it. He walked until he was in the cargo bay and found his ship waiting for him. He felt an unfamiliar Ki next to his ship. “You might as well come out of hiding little mouse. I know you are there.” The man walked out of the shadow of his ship and Turles looked in disgust when he saw who it was. “Who are you and have you come to die?” Spax looked at Turles for a moment. “My name is Spax and no. I’ve come to ask for your help.” Turles smiled in amusement. “You need my help for what exactly?” Spax hesitated for a moment. He knew that he couldn’t trust anyone on this planet for they were under allegiance with Lord Jersai. He could only rely on another Saiyan to help with his plight. “You were there. I felt your Ki with his Majesty.” He turned to look at Spax and growled not saying a word. “If I tell you an interesting story about a young saiyan girl and a plan to make her the biggest threat in any Universe, would you care to listen?” Spax asked quietly. Turles stood there for a moment a grin slowly forming his face. “The biggest threat huh? Sure…why not? I’m very curious.” He laughed. Spax just looked at him and turned to Turle’s ship walking slowly to it. Turles was very curious, but her being the biggest threat to him sounded chilling. He laughed it off but in his heart he knew that Spax may be right. If she wasn’t a threat then, after what just happened to her, she will be when she gets older. He walked to the ship behind Spax muttering under his breath “The truth hurts.” They both went into the ship and the door closed behind them…TBC

**A/N Hey guys I do apologize for the wait! It took longer than I expected with Chapter 6 because I didn’t know how to fit Turles in this story. It was very hard and I kept erasing and writing and editing. But I’m glad that something stuck and this was the outcome! Please review and thanks for all the support!!! Chapter 7 will come soon!!! ~.~**


	7. Expunged and Replaced

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ANY of the DBZ characters told in this story…..AKIRA TORIYAMA does….ok so let's get started! ^.^ Please review my story and be honest! Thanks a bunch! T_T…Hey guys so I do apologize for the delay. I wrote up the summaries for all the chapters so I won’t get writer’s block. Thank you for having patience with me. ~.~**

**SOLAR SYSTEM ILLUYUWN – PLANET QISPIS**

**CHAPTER 7: Expunged and Replaced**

Lord Jersai was sitting in the dark in his room contemplating. It has been a little over 3 weeks and there was still no signs of Kiwi recovering from the events that took place on Planet Tibut. Kiwi has been placed in a regeneration tank since then she has been in a coma. The doctors could only tell him what they thought was wrong with her. “Her body is healed sir, it’s just her mind. Her mind state seems to be shattered like fragments. I’m not exactly sure what happened to her sir but the only explanation is her brain is categorizing this as a traumatic experience and she is having a hard time processing.” ‘Not only is she _NOT_ recovery, but Spax has disappeared without a trace’. He growled angrily at this thought. ‘How dare he leave without my knowledge? When I find his miserable ass, I’m going to kill him myself.’ He thought about terminating her and creating a new being over but it would take too long and his patience was running thin. He had to do something! The battle between her and the Z warriors was in his grasp and he was running out of options. If he didn’t do something soon, he would lose everything. ‘She is supposed to be stronger than this. But it may have been too soon to punish her in that way. I may have gone too far this time and if I lose her, I’ll lose my chance to see Kakarot’s powers tested.’ He sat there mumbling to himself for the next few hours and his eyes widen as an epiphany formed in his head. “THAT’S IT!” He cried out aloud. He then contacted the head doctor in charge in the medical wing of Qispis Space Station and told him what he needed to do to help her recover. “Sir…are you sure? Things like that could bring severe harm to her later on in her life.” Lord Jersai smirked. “We will deal with it when the time comes…but for now do as I say and let me know if there are any complications in the process”, he said. “Yes Sir”. ‘This may be my most brilliant idea yet. I know what I have to do now and if I fail…No! I won’t fail.’ It all came clear to him. He would get his way in the end, but he had to be careful. He needed her loyalty and devotion and that’s exactly what he is going to get from her from now on. If there are complications later on then he’ll make sure to terminate her completely. She would be of no use to him if these certain complications were to arise, so he’ll have to dispose of her properly. This was a last resort plan if he couldn’t contain her or her powers. Out of the several hundred experiments that he’s conducted, she was the first to succeed. She was his prize and ace in the hole but he could create several of her now that he has the perfect sequence of the DNA splicing and merging. But he was sure that she would triumph where others couldn’t.

**Two months later**

As she walked down the narrow corridor, she couldn’t help but wonder in excitement about the Elitist Competition everyone was talking about. There were only 2 slots opened and she wanted personally picked to compete. An Elite has more privileges than the lower class warriors and she knew that she was more qualified for the position. She came upon a door and walked in looking at the people who were chosen to compete for the two top spots. Twenty individuals who was mostly made up of men, reptilians, and aliens who looked like they have seen their shares of battle throughout their time. They were all talking and telling their stories of combat while they waited for instructions. She walked to the back where it was less crowded and leaned on the wall scanning the room to see who she would be competing with. ‘Amateurs’, she scoffed at her thoughts. She closed her eyes thinking that this would be too easy for her, but then she felt an interesting Ki among the warriors. She quickly opened her eyes and scanned the room again. ‘Well well well this Ki I am feeling is definitely formidable’, she smiled wickedly. She looked over and her eyes came to a person sitting on a bench with a hood over their figure. She couldn’t help but feel invigorating; a powerful energy like that _HAS_ to be worth fighting and she couldn’t wait. She got up from the wall and began to walk towards them, but was interrupted by the Lord as his face popped up on the screen. “Welcome warriors of the Jersai Empire!” Everyone stood at attention and saluted to him as he acknowledged their loyalty. “I have handpicked each and every one of you to participate in the Elitist Competition. Each and every one of you will be tested on three things: Loyalty, Power, and Strength. You will be graded through the numeric system 1 being the lowest and 5 being the highest. Now I know what you are wondering. There are only twenty of you and only two slots available. Well it just so happens that three Middle Class seats are also available for those who come in 3rd, 4th, and 5th place. The three will be promoted to a Middle Class Warrior status and will moved to the Middle Class Building. You will each be given your own assignments secretly. No one is to know what you will be doing for I will know. You may not ask for help for I will know. They will be random days so be prepared. Rest when you can because you never know when your assignment will happen. Out of the twenty of you that will be tested for Loyalty, only fifteen of you will pass. The second test of Power, only ten of you will pass, and the last test of Strength only five of you will pass. The rest of you that do not pass…well…I say thank you for participating, but this competition is not for the weak and you have shown me that you are weak!” There were murmurs throughout the room. Being promoted to Middle Class was not such a bad thing at all either so the odds for five people were good. The other ten would probably try to compete again; the problem with that is Elitist and Middle Class don’t die very easily. But unfortunately five of our best died by the hands of some powerful mercenaries last month so this was a perfect opportunity to show off their skills.   
  
She tuned out Lord Jersai as she looked back on her life. Her mother and Father was taken captive by Lord Slug, a powerful and evil Namekian, and eventually killed but Lord Jersai saved her. He raised her like his own and given her a second chance at life. She now has friends and family and because of him, she found a new purpose in her life. She would do anything for her Lord. To her, he is her savior and she would gladly give her life to save his. Her birthday was about three and half months ago and he surprised her with a huge birthday party. She smiled when she opened the door and every one yelled out “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Different types of tasty snacks on one table, her birthday cake and ice cream on another. Presents filled the room everywhere and she laughed and danced the night away with all of her friends on the Space Station. Until some bandits came and tried to assassinate Lord Jersai. She would never forget that day for the rest of her life. She witnessed as portion of Tibut’s Space Station being blown away to smithereens and scattered across the infinite space. Screams and cries of despair filled the room as she quickly came to Lord Jersai’s defense. She didn’t understand what was happening, but she knew she had to get him to safety. “My Lord! This way! Quickly!” She grabbed him and rushed outside of the room. All you could hear was the sounds of explosions in different sectors of the Space Station going off and bodies flying as they were struck with shrapnel, blood everywhere on the floor and walls. They ran to the Cargo Bay hoping it was still there and not blown up and littered through space, but it was still there thanks to her relief. More people desperately running through the Cargo Bay to make their escape; everyone in a frenzy and the piercing shrieks could be heard everywhere. She ran with the Lord until finally, they found his ship making sure he got on safely first. She was climbing aboard and a strong explosion knocked her off her feet and she hit the ground, knocking her unconscious. She was told that she had to be in a regeneration tank for a couple of months, her body unrecognizable from the blast, but Lord Jersai was safe and sound and that was all that mattered to her. He was the one who was by her side when she woke up and he recommended her to participate in the competition for saving his life.   
  
She looked up to see Lord Jersai say his last few words to the competitors. “Remember, we are the Jersai Empire! What is our motto?” Everyone raised their hand to their chest in salute and said in unison “OBIDENCE WITHOUT QUESTION! LOYALTY UNTIL UNIVERSE COME!!!!” He nodded in approval and the screen went blank. Everyone was clamoring with excitement wondering when their assignments would be given out. But she was in no rush and she knew that everyone here would not pass the test. She looked around for the hooded figure that was given off the powerful energy but they were nowhere to be found. As she was walking towards the door, a big figure stepped in her way. He was about 7ft 6in in height, weighed about 320 pounds all muscle, skin a purple blue color. He had two horns on each side of his head and his armor, black and blue. “Hey will ya look at that boys! We got a girl competin’…” He grinned widely showing his gold front tooth in his mouth. He stepped towards her and hunched down low enough to be eye to eye to her. “What’s yer name lil lady? I’m Soup! What’s a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this huh? Don’t tell me yer competin’ with tha big boys!” he cackled as he placed his hand on her head patting it like a dog. She said nothing as he looked at her disapprovingly. “Yer know you may wanna back out of this competition lil lady. This ain’t no place for a youngin’ like you, no sir lil lady…you should back out no-“….before he could finish his sentence, she flicked him on the forehead which cause enough force to smash him through the opposite wall with a hard crash. The room was dead silent and everyone eyes bugged out of their heads seeing someone as big as Soup being squashed like a bug by a girl who was half his size and half his age. She casually walked towards Soup where he made an imprint in the wall. “The name is Kiwi...nice to meet you”, she finally said to her new half dead comrade. ’This is going to be so much fun’…TBC **  
  
** **A/N** **What in the hell is going on with Kiwi? Guess Lord Jersai did a number on her ~.~ I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will have the next one coming up soon!! Thanks for my supporters who read I am happy that you are giving my story a chance!!! I hope it’s not too boring for you guys LMAO!!!**


End file.
